You're My Onee-sama
by YuriFan300
Summary: Nanami loves spending time with Yuuna, but lately, something's been on her mind: why did Yuuna have Nanami call her "Onee-sama"? What purpose was there? What happens when Nanami discovers Yuuna's long kept secret about her past?
1. My Onee-sama

**You're My Onee-sama**

**Pairing: Yuuna x Nanami**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sono Hanabira/A Kiss for the Petals or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone. It's YuriFan300. This is my first Yuuna x Nanami fanfiction. I actually read some of the light novels recently and came across Nanami's friends, Aoi, Rin and Misaki. I thought they might be a great addition to the story as well as the light novels did. But I also heard that Nanami now hangs out with Risa and Sara, so I'm probably going to do that instead. I'm also adding a few characters of my own in the later chapters, so stay tuned. In the meantime, enjoy the story!**

Sometimes I ask myself, "Why am I always thinking about her?" The girl I love, Yuuna Matsubara, is the one I'm thinking about as I gaze up at the stars one night. Our love is so connected that it's almost as if I can send my heart right up there and back to where my lover is, who is probably doing the same thing. Yes, I, Nanami Oda, fell in love with her right when I started attending St. Michael's School for Girls. She suddenly appeared right I front of me and helped me with my uniform. By that time, I discovered that she also fell in love with me, but is a little on the perverted side. But that doesn't stop me from loving her.

"Oh, Onee-sama," I whisper with a happy sigh.

That's right. Onee-sama and I used to hold a secret relationship, thus when we're alone, we revert to our other names. But I guess none of that matters now, does it? People were still shooting us silly questions as I walk by, which can be really annoying. Anyway, secret relationship or not, I still love Onee-sama. Right now, I planned to have a date with her this weekend, but Onee-sama had something to do at home, so I'm hanging out with Sara and Risa instead. Besides, I haven't really been with them for a while due to lots of homework and tests. I called them earlier that night and they were more than happy to hang out with me this weekend, so we agreed to meet each other at a coffee shop at the mall at 9:00. Right when I check the time, it's already past 11:00, so I immediately shut off my light and fall right to sleep, for it is a big day tomorrow.

* * *

"Risa-san? Sara-san?" I call as I arrive at the coffee shop.

"Over here, Nanami-chan!" Sara-chan says as she excitedly waves at me as a signal.

They were seated sort of in the middle of the shop with coffee mugs in front of them. Risa Azumi-San and Sara Kitajima-san are my two best friends from St. Michael's. We became friends a while ago and the three of us talk about almost anything, including our lovers and such.

"Hey, you guys!" I say as I happily walk ocer to the table.

"Hi, Nanami-san," Risa-san greets. "How have you been?"

"Not bad," I reply. "And you?"

"Same here."

"What about you, Sara-san?"

"I've got the greatest news on the planet! You wanna hear it?" She says with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes! Tell us! Tell us!" I say eagerly.

Sara-san snatches a magazine out of her bag. "Ta-da! It's me on the cover of this magazine!" The picture shows her in a girl's workout clothing while holding a weight.

Risa-san takes the magazine and examines it. "Wow, Sara-san. I didn't know you modeled for the Health and Fitness Center."

"Yes, they wanted me to advertise for girls like me to stay fit and healthy, thus havin them work out at this place."

"Can I see it?" I ask as I reach out my hand.

"Sure thing," Risa-san hands me the magazine.

My eyes widen at the picture. "Wow!"

"So!" Sara-san says rather loudly, and pounding the table, making the cups clatter. "Nanami-chan, you're first!"

I frown at her. "First about what?"

"Talking about our lovers, silly!" Sara-san giggles. "How's Yuuna-san?"

"She's been busy," I reply. "Ever since we had all those tests, I haven't been with her for a while."

"Come to think of it, Miya and I haven't hung out either," Risa-san says.

"Same here," Sara-san says dejectedly. "Even though we live together, there was nothing fun we did together throughout the entire week."

All of us sigh.

After about a minute of silence, Risa-san speaks up. "Hey, Nanami-san."

"Yes, Risa-san?"

"I've always wondered from the beginning: why do you call Yuuna-sama 'Onee-sama'?"

I think hard about this question. "Well . . . I guess that's what she wanted me to call her instead of 'Senpai'. When we became a couple, Yuuna Onee-sama wanted us to call each other something special, so she asked me to call her 'Onee-sama' because, well . . . it sounded much better than 'Senpai'." I can feel my face getting warm as I say this.

"I see," Sara-san says.

"When two people become a couple, sometimes this happens," Risa-san points out.

"But I'm wondering why Yuuna-sama would want you to call her that," Sara-san says. "There must be some mystery behind it."

Risa-san's eyes furrow. "Hmm . . . I've been wondering about that myself."

"Eh? I'm sure Yuuna Onee-sama just wanted me to call her that for no particular reason," I say, laughing nervously.

"I hope so," Risa-san says. "Because if there is, you've got a problem."

I swallow hard at this. Now that I think about it, I'm wondering why Onee-sama would want me to call her that all this time. Like Sara-san had said, there must be some reason behind it or maybe it's just so that she would look cute or something. Whatever the reason is, it has left me thinking about this for a long time.

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter for you guys. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review.**


	2. Sisters

**Chapter 2 **

**Sisters**

That afternoon, the committee meeting is over and everyone has already left to go home except for me and Onee-sama. We were sorting out some documents for quite some time when i take a glance at Onee-sama. She has such a beautiful face, not to mention her hair, how it flows gracefully every time she moves. She hasn't changed one bit after about a year since I first met her.

"Nanami?" she says.

"Ah!" Her voice startles me out of my thoughts, making some papers to go flying. "O-Onee-sama! I wasn't daydreaming! Honestly!"

"Hehe, of course you were. I can see it from the corner of my eye." She steps closer to me and caresses my cheek. "You were daydreaming about me, weren't you?"

I can feel my face go hot as I nod. "Y-yes, Onee-sama."

"I thought so. I love you, Nanami." With that, she gently kisses my forehead. Oh, Onee-sama.

When we finish sorting all the documents, both of us pack our stuff and leave the classroom. By the time we exit the school, Onee-sama twirls about happily as we walk home together.

"Hehe! It's been a while since we walked together like this," she says, cheerfully.

"But . . . it's only been about a week."

"Well, it felt longer than that. No matter! I'm with Nanami, that's all it matters!" She quickly links arms with mine. "Right, Nanami?"

I slowly nod. "R-right." I keep having the feeling people might be staring since we are in the neighborhood. "Um, Onee-sama . . ."

We suddenly stop as she rubs her chin thoughtfully while muttering, "Onee-sama . . . Onee-sama . . . hmmm . . ."

"What's wrong?"

"Nanami," she says, having a seriousness in her voice. "I've been wondering about his for a while: remember when I asked you to call me by that name?"

"Yes."

"Well, since it means 'older sister', I want to ask you this: do you look up to me like a big sister?"

"Um . . . not exactly. Well, i do now, but . . . to be honest, I never had a big sister before." And that was totally unexpected when she asked me to call her that.

Onee-sama rubs her chin again. "Never had a sister, hmm?" She then walks over, smiles and puts her hands on my shoulders. "Well, maybe we can be sisters then."

My eyes widen in shock. "H-huh!? W-where did that come from all of a sudden!?"

"Since you were calling me 'Onee-sama' for so long, I figured we can refer to each other as sisters. Sound good?"

"W-well . . ." Honestly, I don't know what to say.

Just then, Onee-sama's eyes start to fill with tears. "You don't like it?"

"I-It's sort of embarrassing to go around acting like we're sisters," I try to explain. "People might think it's weird."

'I understand," she mutters as her long bangs hide her facial expression.

"You do?"

"I understand that you don't love me anymore and I should just leave."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" This is not what I had in mind.

Onee-sama finally bursts into tears. "You must hate me because I wanted us to be like sisters! And I always wanted a little sister of my own. But you . . . you don't want that?"

"Onee-sama, that's not . . ."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she sobs. "I'm a terrible person, aren't I? Forcing you to act like someone you're not. Maybe I'm not good enough to be your big sister after all." She chokes a sob as she buries her head in her hands.

I begin to feel bad for her. She only wanted to pretend like we're sisters and though it would be fun. So I approach her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Onee-sama . . . " I say, gently.

She slowly lifts her head with her eyes still filled with tears. "Whaaat?" she sniffles.

"I love the fact that you wanted us to pretend to be sisters," I explain. "But all I was saying that it might be embarrassing to go out in public acting like someone we're not. If that's what you wish, then I'll accept it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I love to be your little sister, Onee-sama."

She brightens and quickly wraps her arms around me. "NANAMIIIII!"

"Wah!" My head is instantly buried in her chest.

"I'm so glad!" she squeals. "I'm so glad that I have my own little sister! This is going to be fun!"

I can't help but smile. If Onee-sama's happy, then I'm happy. It's only been a year since we first started going out. I hug Onee-sama back as a start of our relationship as sisters.

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. But it's going to get better soon. Don't worry. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. ;)**


	3. Big Plans

**Chapter 3 **

**Big Plans**

One afternoon, my friends and I visit each other at the coffee shop again after school today. Apparently, Sara-san wants to discuss something very important to us. We grab our drinks and sit down at the table for three.

"So, what is it you want to tell us, Sara-san?" Risa-san asks.

"Well, Kaede-chan had something planned to spend time with Yuuna-sama and Mai-sama. And since I'm off work this weekend, I thought of something that all of us can do. So, I've decided . . . to have a girls' night out!"

Both Risa-san ans I gasp in excitement. "No way!" we say in unison.

"Yes way!" Sara-san says, puffing out her small chest. "It's no fair that Kaede-chan gets to hang out with all her friends on special occasions. We second years should be able to do that, too." She puts a hand on her chest while putting the other on her hip with confidence. "I'm a genius!"

I giggle. "Gosh, that sounds great, Sara-san! I would love to go!"

"Same here," Risa-san says. "I don't have anything planned this weekend either."

"Excellent! Then it's settled!" Sara-san clasps her hands together with a smile. "How about Saturday night?"

"That's fine," I say.

"Sounds good to me." Risa-san says.

"Goodie," Sara-san takes a sip of her juice. "Now, let's talk about something else."

Risa-san raises an eyebrow. "What should we talk about, though?"

Sara-san looks directly at me. "Nanami-chan, would you do the honors?"

"Wh-why do you always have to pick me to go first?" I ask.

"Cause you and Yuuna-sama are like a legend! The first couple ever to be in St. Michaels!"

I smile weakly. "Thanks for the compliment, but you don't always have to pick me for that particular reason."

"Well, I'm picking you anyway," the brown-haired girl says, puffing out her cheeks. "So, what's the word?"

I look down at the ground as I can feel my face burn. "Onee-sama and I became sisters."

Sara-san's eyes widen as she spits out the juice she's been drinjing right onto Rias-san's clothing. The pink haired girl glares at her as the brown haired girl just smiles and then turns to me.

"Say that again?"

"I didn't know Yuuna-sama was even your sister in the first place!" Sara-san says.

N-no it's not like that at all," I say nervously. "We aren't officially sisters, but more like pretend sisters."

Sara-san finally nods in understanding. "Oh, okay."

"I get it," Risa-san says. "Onee-sama' means 'older sister', so it's totally perfect for you guys."

"Wait a minute. Why would she have you two as sisters anyway? Is that the reason why Yuuna-sama wanted you call her 'Onee-sama?"

I just shrug. "I don't know. Like I said before, she just did it out of the blue. Maybe you're right about that, but I must confirm this with Onee-sama though."

"That's fine." Risa-san says. "Be sure to report it back to us when you do."

"I will," I say with a smile.

After that, the three of us enjoy our drinks and continue talking about our lovers.

* * *

Late that night, I lay down on my bed, reading a book when Onee-sama comes in my mind. Now that I think about it, she is kind of like a big sister since she's kind and caring, despite being perverted and all. But I'm also wondering why she wanted us to be like sisters? This takes me back to what Sara-san said. Was there a purpose? I don't really know how Onee-sama would react if i ask her this, but I need to try. My curiosity is growing ad I need to report anything Onee-sama says back to my friends.

* * *

It's lunchtime at school. Onee-sama and I are eating lunch at our usual spot at the back rear garden in silence for about 15 minutes. While I'm eating, I'm racking my brains to think of something to properly ask her about the whole sister thing. Argh, just why is it so frustrating?

"Nanami?"

I practically jump at the sound of her voice. "Ah! O-Onee-sama, you scared me!"

She looks at me, her eyes filled with concern. "Is there something wrong? You can ask me anything."

"U-um . . . well . . ." _Ask her! It's just one simple question!_ "Actually, it's nothing."

"Huh?" she raises her eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, I'm quite fine," I quickly say. "You don't have to worry about a thing."

Onee-sama hesitates a bit before saying, "Um . . . okay." And she goes back to eating.

_Geez, what have I done!?_ I yell at myself mentally. _Why, oh why did I fail to ask her that stupid question!?_ She probably thinks I'm being a weirdo right now. I glance up at her to see that she's still eating.

"Oh, Nanami," she suddenly says. "I just remembered: I planned a wonderful date at a fancy restaurant next Saturday."

"Next Saturday?" I repeat. At least it's not this Saturday.

"Yep. I planned this all myself and paid for all of it."

"I see." Onee-sama does come from a wealthy family after all. "I love to go, Onee-sama."

"And after that, I also reserved a room at a hotel so that we can do naughty stuff."

"What?" I look at her with a confused face.

"We can do all kinds of stuff like kissing and touching our private parts . . ."

"Okay! Okay! That's enough!" I cry. People might be hearing us talking about it if we're not careful.

Onee-sama's eyes fill with tears. "Aww . . . you don't want to do it?"

I think hard about this. "Well, maybe just a little, but an you ease up on the naughty stuff? We can always sleep together, you know?

She smiles at me. "Sounds good to me."

For the rest of lunch period, both of us happily finish our food.

* * *

Near the end of the day, I'm about to leave the classroom when a classmate of mine approaches me.

"Um . . . Nanami-san?" she says, timidly.

"Yes?" I say politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Well . . . I'm hanging out with my friends this Saturday and then . . ." I'm wondering if I should mention my date with Onee-sama.

"Are you doing anything with Yuuna-sama, by any chance?"

Dang it! It's like she read my mind! "Well, sort of, but it's next week. It's not anything special, really!"

"I see," the girl mutters. "Please excuse me." She quickly bows and runs off before I can even say anything.

I let out a heavy sigh. Since almost everyone knows about my relationship with Onee-sama, they've been afraid to ask me to hang out with them. Onee-sama might get jealous if she finds out anyway. After checking everything, I leave the classroom to go home.

But before I even go to the front entrance, a trio of voices stop me dead in my tracks.

"Well, if it isn't Nanami Oda, now a second year?"

"It's been a while, Nanami. Heh, heh, heh . . ."

"Good to see you, Nanami-chan!"

I swiftly turn around and see three familiar people standing before me. There is one girl in the middle with blonde hair with two pony-tails that look like small drills, another girl on the left with long blue hair with a maroon colored hat on her head and the last one with reddish hair with a small bow on her head. These three are definitely familiar.

"Aoi? Rin? Misaki?" I exclaim.

"Long time no see, Nanami." Misaki says, flipping her hair with a smile.

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Yes, I put them in there cause it adds more drama later on in the story and I like them. They are her first three friends from the web series and light novel. In the meantime, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. :)**


	4. They're Back?

**Chapter 4**

**They're Back!?**

My eyes widen at the sight of my first three friends back in first year: Aoi Otsuki, Rin Asou and Misaki Shitara. I can't believe they are still attending this school after about a year since I last saw them. This makes me so happy.

"Aoi! Rin! Misaki!" I say happily. It's so great to see you again! How have you been?"

"I've been fine," Misaki replies.

"Same here," Rin adds.

"I've been good too," Aoi says cheerfully. "How are you, Nanami-chan?"

"Still hanging out with your lover, I see?" Misaki says while examining her nails.

"U-um, yes." I reply shyly.

"So, what's the scoop? Have you done anything lately?"

"Well . . ." I honestly don't know if I should mention the whole "sister" thing to them. They might thinI it's weird.

Suddenly, I can hear Rin whisper in my ear, "I want to know, too. We are friends, right?"

I have a sudden feeling that they want it out of me, no matter how much I protest. "Um . . . actually, both of us started a relationship . . . as sisters."

All three of them gasp with their eyes wide open.

"It wasn't my idea though!" I try to explain. "Yuuna Onee-sama just came up with it since I call her 'Onee-sama' the whole time."

They stay unusually silent for at least a minute. I'm feeling that something is very wrong, but too afraid to even ask.

"Nanami," Misaki says, having seriousness in her voice. "Yuuna-sama shouldn't have made that decision. It's a big mistake."

"Why is that?" I ask.

But before Misaki could answer, , I hear some footsteps coming behind me.

"Nanami-chan!" Sara-san says. "Do you want to . . . huh?" She stops and notices my 3 friends. "Who are they?"

Risa-san soon follows. "Yeah, why are they here?"

"Um . . . these are my friends from first year." I reply, gesturing my hands towards them. "Aoi Otsuki, Rin Asou and Misaki Shitara."

"Hello," the three of them say in unison.

"It's very nice to meet you," Sara-san says with a smile. "I'm Sara Kitajima."

"And I'm Risa Azumi," Risa-san says with a bow.

"Nice to meet you both," Misaki says, bowing back to them.

"Hey, do you want to join us on our girls' night out?" Sara-san asks.

"What's that?" Aoi asks.

"Well, it's basically like girls hanging out at night," Risa-san explains. "Like going shopping, the movies or even the arcade or karaoke."

Misaki rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm . . . this gives us a chance to catch up on what we missed."

"Definitely," Rin says.

"I love to go," Aoi adds.

"Great! Then it's settled!" Sara-san says.

"Excellent," Misaki says as she glances at her watch. "Well, time for us to hit the road."

"Alright," Sara-san says. "We'll see you guys this Saturday."

"Bye," Risa-san says as she turns to leave, too.

As soon as the two leave I turn to Misaki with a desperate look on my face.

"What did you mean by Onee-sama made a big mistake?"

Misaki hesitates as she has a pained look on her face and then slightly turns away. "Never mind. It's probably better if you didn't know the reason." She and her friends walk away, leaving me standing here, puzzled.

The reason what? Does it have to do with Onee-sama? There were so many questions that I wanted to ask her. Maybe there's a way to ask her this weekend?

**A/N: Another short chapter. I promise it'll get better later on in the story. Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
